


Барские забавы

by Eidemaiden, Zaholustie2019



Series: R–NC-17 texts [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019
Summary: по мотивам "Барышни-крестьянки" А. С. Пушкина





	Барские забавы

Вадим Нелидов, молодой барин двадцати двух лет, страдал. Стихотворный вечер у графини Ш**, на который он возлагал такие надежды, подходил к концу, а к цели своей Вадим не приблизился ни на шаг. Цель эта имела роскошные усы, густой чуб, синие глаза и стройный стан, стянутый голубым гусарским мундиром. Георгий Ланской, пару недель назад покинувший полк, чтобы погостить в поместьи родителей, успел произвести впечатление на всех губернских барышень и довести несчастного Вадима почти до сумасшествия. Они, конечно, были друг другу представлены, но из-за глупой размолвки папеньки Вадима, Петра Ивановича Нелидова, и Ланского-старшего, не бывали друг у друга в имениях и встречались лишь у соседей. И как ни старался Вадим завести разговоры с Георгием, как ни искал его общества, тот лишь улыбался вежливой улыбкой и не выказывал никакого к Вадиму интереса. Вот и сегодня, поймав огненный взгляд страдальца, он лишь склонил голову в приветствии и отвернулся к своей собеседнице, барышне Л**, ветреной и донельзя противной, по мнению Вадима, девице. Вадим обласкал взглядом широкие плечи Георгия, тонкую талию и приятные округлости пониже, которые проклятая форма восхитительно подчеркивала, и со злостью вцепился зубами в платок. Это было невыносимо! Он бы с радостью признал поражение и бесплодность попыток сблизиться с предметом своих грез, если бы доверенный человек, Гришка, не докладывал ему исправно о неприличных развлечениях молодого Ланского со смазливыми дворовыми молодчиками. Вадим каждый раз страшно кричал на Гришку и приказывал заткнуться, но потом сам искал его и жадно выпытывал срамные подробности, чем только растравлял себя. Вадим знал, что недурен собой, но почему вкусы красавца-Ланского были столь простецкими?! Тут в пылающую от неутоленной страсти голову Вадима закралась скандальная в своей дерзости мысль: “Ах, если тебя нравятся потные крестьяне, mon cher, ты получишь крестьянина!”

*** * ***

Георгий Сергеевич Ланской наслаждался утренним променадом. Все эти провинциальные птички-цветочки-летний ветерок, столь часто и подробно воспетые поэтами, приводили его в восхитительное настроение. И хотя местное высшее общество казалось ему невыносимо скучным, красота природы и живость некоторых обитателей поместья примиряли его с вынужденной отлучкой из родного полка. Правда, приказ полковника не возвращаться еще пару месяцев, пока скандал не утихнет, все так же приводил его в уныние. Дорога пролегала через поле, мимо поместья Нелидовых. Почти на границе имений стоял деревянный амбар, рядом возвышались стога сена, пахло сухой травой и согретой солнцем землей. Георгий замедлил шаг. Под одним из стогов в восхитительно-бесстыдной позе дремал молодой крестьянин. Картуз его скрывал лицо, но распахнутая рубаха и неприлично сползшие портки являли миру картину, которая немедленно взволновала естество ценителя античной красоты, каковым считал себя Георгий. Рядом с деревенским Адонисом стояла запотевшая крынка с молоком, накрытая белой горбушкой, и Георгий тут же почувствовал жажду. 

— Любезный, — позвал он, подходя ближе, — не дашь ли мне напиться?

Картуз пополз вверх, открывая лукавые голубые глаза и соломенные волосы Вадима Нелидова. Георгий от удивления отступил и уже готов был принести извинения, как Нелидов поднялся и, не пытаясь прикрыться, коротко поклонился.

— Отчего же не дать, барин, пей, коли не шутишь, — сказал он с истинно деревенским говором.

Георгий хотел было спросить, к чему этот маскарад, но Нелидов сладко потянулся, и все вопросы вылетели из его головы. Решив проверить, к чему приведет игра, Георгий глотнул из крынки, вытер усы и окинул соседа откровенным взглядом, который тот встретил почти с вызовом.

— Как же тебя зовут? — спросил Георгий, усмехаясь. Он начал догадываться о причинах столь странного переодевания, и это открытие возбудило самый жадный его интерес.

Лицо Нелидова осветилось радостью.

— Олежкой кличут, — лениво растягивая слова, ответил он. И взгляд, которым он в ответ одарил Георгия, был полон самых порочных обещаний. Ох, зря Георгий сторонился прекрасного соседа, полагая его знаки внимания за невинное желание дружбы с почти-ровесником!

Он протянул ладонь и положил ее на поджарый живот Нелидова, слегка приласкав светлые волоски над поясом порток. По лицу того разлился восхитительный румянец.

— И что же, Олежка, знаешь ли ты слухи, что про меня ходят?

— Еще бы не знать, барин, — задыхаясь, ответил “Олежка”.

— И не боишься? — Георгий обхватил его за талию и прижал к себе, давая почувствовать свое вожделение, и ощущая ответный трепет.

— Чего же мне бояться, барин? — Нелидов облизнулся и обнял его за плечи. — Чай, не первый день на свете живу.

Георгий восхитился ловкости, с которой тот признался в своем опыте, и, отбросив все предосторожности, прижался своими губами к его. Ах, как восхитительно горяч и отзывчив был Вадим! Картуз и рубаха полетели на траву, но, когда Георгий обхватил ладонями округлые ягодицы и попытался стянуть с них штаны, Вадим задергался в его руках, с неожиданной прыткостью стараясь вырваться. Георгий зарычал и хотел было силой подмять его под себя, чтобы прекратил дразнить, но Вадим лишь прошептал:

— В амбар, внутрь, чтобы не увидели!

Выпустить его из рук, такого гладкого и желанного, не было никаких сил, и Георгий, присев, перекинул милую добычу через плечо и в два шага оказался в укрытии. Маневру этому позавидовал бы сам Денис Васильевич, буде он свидетелем. Но Вадим, к неудовольствию Георгия, решил оскорбиться.

— Я вам чай не девица, чтобы на руках таскать, милостивый государь! — заявил он, оказавшись на соломе, и попытался подняться. Георгий оглядел его пылающее гневом и страстью лицо, бурно вздымающуюся грудь и, стиснув его запястья, прижал обратно к нечаянному ложу.

— И в мыслях не было путать, милый Олежек, — шепнул он, слизывая испарину с гладкой шеи. От Вадима пахло молоком, солнцем и молодым мужчиной. Самое восхитительное сочетание. Георгий не выдержал и укусил его в плечо.

Вадим под ним задрожал и развел бедра, покоряясь. Целуя и покусывая желанное тело, Георгий стащил наконец с него брюки и перевернул на живот.

— Так будет легче, мой ангел, — разводя прелестные половинки, сказал он. До чего же ладно они лежали в ладонях! Георгий поцеловал одну из нежных округлостей и расстегнул панталоны. В пылу страсти сам он забыл раздеться. 

— Возьми, — простонал Вадим. Он выудил из портков фиал с маслом и теперь протягивал его Георгию.

— Ах, проказник, — восхитился тот и в наказание за дерзость довольно болезненно прикусил аппетитную ягодицу. Но Вадим только ахнул и выгнул стан, предлагая себя с совершенным бесстыдством.

— Какое же ты сокровище, — с хищной радостью прошептал Георгий, который был большим охотником добавить перчинки в нежное соитие, но редко находил партнеров со схожими интересами.

Он споро расправился со своей одеждой и, не в силах больше тратить ни минуты, стиснул Вадима в объятиях и толкнулся внутрь. Тот прогнулся с мучительным стоном, но не стал сопротивляться, а только расставил колени шире, подлаживаясь под резкие удары. Он был таким горячим, таким покорным, что Георгий ошалел от страсти и совсем перестал сдерживаться…

Позже он целовал все оставленные на милом теле укусы, а обессиленный Вадим лениво перебирал его кудри и шептал какие-то нежности. 

Наконец пришла пора возвращаться по домам: обоих могли хватиться.

— Мы увидимся завтра, Вадим? — отбросив притворство, спросил Георгий, облачаясь в сюртук.

— На живых картинах госпожи Б**? — усмехнулся тот, явно намереваясь его подразнить, бесенок!

— Боюсь, не выдержу целый вечер находиться поблизости, не имея возможности тебя коснуться. — Георгий был совершенно очарован и не желал этого скрывать.

— Ах, — Вадим покраснел от удовольствия, — тогда ты понимаешь, милый мучитель, каково мне было две недели!

— Виноват! Готов загладить вину всему возможными способами. — Георгий притянул его к себе, чтобы поцеловать в жаркие губы. И почувствовал, как бесстыдная рука сжимает его ягодицу.

— Неужели всеми? — усмехнулся Вадим.

Георгий не отказал себе в наслаждении прикусить ему кожу под ухом и почувствовать дрожь желания в ответ.

— Во всех, душа моя, ты позах хорош, — прошептал он. 


End file.
